


The Whole Truth and Nothing But The Truth

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe is dosed with a truth serum, but the only truth he tells is how he feels about Finn...at great and detailed length.</p>
<p>Pity his poor captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Truth and Nothing But The Truth

Finn is entirely unsure as to why Poe’s most recent captors would have _both_ dosed Poe with some sort of truth serum _and_ gagged the other man until he gets Poe into the back of the speeder that Rey has commandeered and finally has time to untie the gag. Somewhat to Finn’s surprise, as soon as the gag falls away Poe claps his manacled hands over his mouth, giving Finn a desperate look.

“What?” Finn says. “I’m not - you know I’m not them, right? They didn’t hit you over the head or something?” He runs a gentle hand over Poe’s head, looking for lumps, finding none. “It’s just me. Finn.”

Poe nods, but doesn’t take his hands away. Finn blinks at him in confusion. “We’re not being listened to by anyone but Rey and BB-8,” he assures Poe. “You don’t have to worry about giving away secrets or anything. Let me see your hands so I can get you out of those shackles.” He tugs at Poe’s hands, and Poe sighs and lets them drop so that Finn can get a lockpick into the lock. As soon as his hands leave his mouth, Poe starts to talk.

“Damn, you’ve got such _good_ hands,” he says dreamily. “I bet they’d be just as clever on _me_ as with those lockpicks. I could do such _filthy_ things to those hands, I bet I could make you come just by sucking on them, you know I’m good with my mouth…”

Finn gets one of Poe’s hands free, and Poe claps it over his mouth again. Finn sits back on his heels and blinks up at Poe for a moment.

“...Seriously,” he says after a while. “They gave you a truth serum and it makes you, what, talk dirty about whoever’s nearby?”

Poe winces and shakes his head, pulls his hand away from his mouth long enough to say, “Not... _anyone_.”

“...What, just me?” Finn asks, joking, and then gulps hard when Poe winces and nods. “Wait, _what_.” Finn stares, then abruptly bursts out laughing. “Wait, you mean they dosed you with truth serum and you started talking completely glorious filth about _me_ until they gagged you?”

Poe nods. Finn laughs harder. “That’s...oh, kriff, I almost feel sorry for them.” He leans forward and finishes unlocking the second manacle, tossing them under the seat and sitting down next to Poe. “Hey, it’s not so bad, right? They didn’t get any information before I got to them, and it’s not like I think you really mean it. Just...I dunno, maybe you were thinking about me when they dosed you, wondering when I was going to come rescue you? Maybe that messed with the serum.” He shrugs. Poe rubs his forehead with his free hand, looking gloomy.

And then they’re at the spaceport, and racing across the hangar to reach their ship, and Jess in the pilot’s seat has them off the ground almost before the ship’s door closes behind them. Poe goes up to take the copilot’s seat, and Finn settles down in the back to disassemble and clean his blaster while Rey checks BB-8 over to make sure the little droid didn’t get hit by anything during their rather abrupt arrival in the kidnappers’ hideout.

They’re being quiet, which is why Finn manages to hear the _very_ quiet conversation between Poe and Jess in the cockpit.

“So, what, they truth serumed you?” Jess asks.

Poe clearly nods, because Jess barks a laugh.

“Well, best thing for you at this point,” she says. Finn raises an eyebrow. What in the galaxy does _that_ mean? “Might actually get you to _say_ something to that boy.”

“I already said enough,” Poe says, and there’s the slapping sound of him sealing a hand back over his mouth, as though afraid to let anything else escape.

“Now why do I doubt that?” Jess asks. “Oh, right, because you’re in here with me and he’s back there cleaning his kriffing blaster like nothing happened.”

“What do you want me to have said?” Poe hisses. Finn puts his cleaning cloth down and leans forward so he can hear better. “That he’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen? That I want to strip him down and lick every inch of his lovely skin? That I want to know what sort of beautiful noises he’d make if I ever got the chance to get my mouth on his cock? That -”

There’s a second quiet slap of skin on skin, and Finn glances through the cockpit door to see that Jess has reached over to put her hand over Poe’s mouth.

“ _Little_ too much information there, Dameron,” she mutters. “I was thinking more on the order of how much you love him, not how much you want to _bed_ him, though I suppose that might work too.”

“Like that wouldn’t scare him _worse_?” Poe hisses, pulling Jess’s hand away from his mouth. “Kriffing hell, Jess, the man’s only been _free_ less than a year - me telling him I want to court him and marry him and keep him forever would just be overwhelming.” He re-gags himself, sulkily, and Jess sighs loudly.

“I think you’re underestimating how much that boy adores you,” she mutters, but she flies them the rest of the way to D’Qar without any further revelations. Finn finishes cleaning his blaster on autopilot, mind whirling. That Poe thinks he’s attractive is one thing - a number of people have made passes at Finn since he joined the Resistance, and he knows he’s considered reasonably good-looking. But that other thing... _that_ he needs to think about.

*

He has his thoughts sorted out by the end of dinner - Poe is conspicuously absent, the truth serum still not worn off - and goes looking for Poe with a grin on his face that Rey compares to a hunting cat’s. He finds him out at the edge of the base, sitting on a rock overlooking the forest and talking to BB-8 in a low voice. When Poe sees Finn approaching, he slaps a hand over his mouth, looking equal parts mortified and dismayed.

Finn sits down beside him, leaning back against a treetrunk, and smiles up at the sky. “So,” he says to the waiting silence, “I heard your conversation with Jess.”

Poe makes a noise like he’s been punched. Finn reaches out and takes his free hand, still looking up at the sky. Poe clasps his fingers tightly, his own hand shaking a little. BB-8 bloops quietly and rolls off on some errand of its own, or possibly to give them some privacy.

“You were sort of right,” Finn admits. “Right in the moment, I _was_ a little overwhelmed. But I’ve been thinking about it since then, and you know, being kept forever doesn’t sound so bad, if it’s you doing the keeping. So. Yeah. If that’s really what you want, you’ve got it. I’m yours.”

“Kriffing hell,” Poe breathes, and then Finn has a rather surprisingly lapful of Poe, and is being kissed breathless. Not that he’s complaining.

“So,” he says again, after a few minutes of heated kissing, “since I have a strictly limited amount of experience with this - by which I mean none at all - and you have truth serum compelling you to say filthy, wonderful things about me, you should _definitely_ tell me everything you want to do to me.”

“Holy kriffing hell I am going to die of lust,” Poe says faintly. “You are - you are unfairly perfect, how am I supposed to deal with you.”

“Any way you like?” Finn suggests, grinning.

“Kriff,” says Poe. “Okay. You want me to talk? You want me to tell you what I want to do with you, you ridiculously beautiful man? Gods, I don’t even know what I want to do first. I want you naked, I want to touch every inch of you, I want to learn where you liked to be licked and bitten and - kriff, where you’re sensitive, where I can touch to make you _moan_ , want to hear all the lovely noises you’ll make.”

Finn licks his lips and shifts his weight a little to get more comfortable, settles his hands around Poe’s waist and leans back a little harder against the tree.

“Want to suck you, want to get my _mouth_ on you,” Poe says, leaning forward to rest his forehead in the curve of Finn’s neck, his words breathed hot against Finn’s skin. Finn shivers and grins up at the stars. “Want to make you moan, want to hear you moan for me - want to taste you when you come. Gods, you’ll be so beautiful, I know it, so lovely for me.”

He takes a deep breath, and Finn nuzzles his face into Poe’s soft hair, breathes in the smell of him.

“Honestly don’t know what I want after that,” Poe says thoughtfully. “Too many choices. Want to lick you open, get you all slick and wet, see if that drives you wild the way it does _me_ , spread out out and fuck you all night long. But I want to ride you, too, long and slow and just take my time, feel every kriffing inch of you - damn, you’d feel so good in me. And honestly I really want you to fuck me, just pin me down and _pound_ me, make me scream for you - I will, you know, I’m _loud_ in bed -”

“I would never have guessed,” Finn murmurs, and Poe laughs, shaking them both. “And hey, we’ve got plenty of time to try everything you like, if you’re keeping me forever.”

Poe shivers, braces his hands on Finn’s shoulders and kisses him hard, and Finn tugs Poe forward in his lap until their hips meet, cocks grinding against each other through their pants; Poe makes a high, thin, desperate sound and bites at Finn’s lips, rocking against him, and Finn takes this absolutely golden opportunity to slide a hand into Poe’s trousers and grope his lovely ass, grinning when Poe squeaks with surprise.

Poe pulls away from the kiss to rest his forehead against the treetrunk and pant in Finn’s ear, “Kriff, kriff, yes, dearest, want to see how lovely you are when you come, you feel so good, your hands, kriff, we’re not even _naked_ , need to see you naked _soon_ , want to lay you out on my bed and just _look_ at you, godsdamn but you’re beautiful…”

Finn comes with Poe’s voice in his ear, Poe’s skin warm under his hands, and Poe thrusts down against him desperately and comes in his turn a few moments later, slumps against Finn and gasps a laugh.

“Mmmm?” Finn asks, not quite up to talking yet.

“I think the serum wore off,” Poe says. “That last bit was _all_ me.”

“So when you say you’re loud in bed, you mean you’re going to narrate everything as we do it,” Finn says, grinning into Poe’s tousled hair.

“...No?” says Poe, unconvincingly. “I’ll probably _also_ moan a lot,” he adds, rather more truthfully if Finn’s any judge.

“Mmmm,” says Finn, finding an ear beneath his mouth and kissing it. “That’s alright then. And hey, I know how to shut you up if I need to.”

“...Not actually that fond of gags,” Poe says dubiously.

“I meant kissing,” Finn says, and captures Poe’s lips to prove his point.


End file.
